Happy Birthday Logankun!
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: It's Toufuu Logan's birthday! Happy Birthday! But one thing, I don't know what to give him! Hey wait, Tadase has a suggestion? Tadase, tell me! What is Tadase's plan? Read to find out! Rated T to be safe.
1. What am I going to give!

**Suteneko: *wearing a purple chiffon dress ended just above her knees***

**I hate wearing a dress...**

**Suteneko's charas: But you look preety!**

**Suteneko: *waves her hand dismissively* Whatever, let's get this over with.**

**Suteneko's charas: THIS GOES OUT TO ****TOUFUU LOGAN, **A HAPPY 17**TH**** BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**Suteneko: I do not own anything.**

Everyone in the Shugo Chara cast was at the Royal Garden listening to Suteneko's troubles.

Suteneko sighed, stressed, "I don't know what to do…."

Amu pats her fellow tsundere on the back, "There, there."

"Why don't we go the mall and buy the presents?" Rima suggested.

Suteneko shook her head, "I'm broke and my brother keeps taking my money…"

"We could loan you the money Suteneko-chan." Nagi proposed.

"Thank you Nagi, really but I don't like borrowing money. I would feel too much in debt."

"How about making something then Suteneko-chi?" Yaya asked

Suteneko shook her head again, "I'm in art but I suck at making stuff."

"How about a pastry or something?" Kukai suggests

"My mother would get a field day seeing me in the kitchen."

"Would you stop being so picky?" Ikuto and Utau asked in unison, getting irritated at how she's rejecting every suggestion that came up.

"What exactly do you want your present to convey to him?" Kairi asked, adjusting his glasses.

"It's not just Logan-kun, it's Real too. I mean they are twins."

Through out the entire time they were talking, a certain blonde was quietly thinking over his own idea on what Suteneko should do.

"Suteneko-san?"

"Yes Tadase-kun?"

"Lend me you ear for a moment."

Suteneko turns her head and Tadase moves closer. He whispers his idea in her ear and a small smile starts to form on the stray cat's lips.

"Tadase?"

"Yes Suteneko-san?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Suteneko got up and glomped Tadase into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Your welcome…but…Suteneko-san…I'm losing air to b-breathe." Tadase choked out

"Sorry!" Suteneko lets go and Tadase breathes in huge gulps of air to replace the air he lost.

"Are you going to fill us in or what?" Ikuto asked.

Suteneko smiled, "Come closer."

They all did and once Suteneko finished, everyone had mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Hey Suteneko?"

"Yes Utau?"

"Doesn't that mean you need some outfits to pull this off?"

Suteneko face palmed

_Oh no…_

Ikuto smirked, "Every guy besides Tadase will go to Logan's house and set up the party."

The girls smirked as well, "We'll handle Suteneko."

Suteneko sweatdropped and Tadase laughed nervously.

"Gomen, Suteneko-san."

Suteneko however wasn't listening, she was chanting to herself, "It's for Logan-kun and Real, it's for Logan-kun and Real, it's for Logan-kun and Real…"

"Suteneko~!" Utau sing songed

Suteneko looked up to see the girls already armed with make up and a few outfits in hand.

"FORGET IT! I'M OUT OF HERE!"

Suteneko turned and was about to escape but her charas stood in her way.

"Come on Mila-chan, this'll be great!" Cho told her.

"We have an excuse to put make-up on you." Chouko said

"And you would look so pretty!" Chiyoko chimed in

"Also, there is nothing else right?" Chiyemi reminded.

"A fool, a coward, one all of luxury, an ass, a madman (Measure for Measure) "

Suteneko snapped then, "CHIYA! WHAT AN INSULT!"

Chiya didn't say or do anything; her expression was normal, emotionless.

"It is the truth."

Suteneko sighed, "Fine I'll do it."

The girls cheered and Tadase quietly prayed;

_I hope she'll be okay.  
_

**What am I going to do?**

**Read the next chapter!**


	2. Dancing Like A Freak

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY REAL!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Real's POV**

_I wonder why Sharmila called me here…_

_She said she wanted me to have my present before Logan could get his…_

_Why I wonder…_

I entered the Royal Garden and there she was, right there sitting on the table, waiting for me. But when I got closer, I realized that she was in clothes I never thought, no never DREAMED I would see her in. She was dressed in a cut off sleeves black blouse with diamond beads on the front, black drainpipe jeans that hugged at her hips and black converse high tops on her feet. (Picture on profile)

_She looks gooood…_

_Wait a minute…what the hell am I thinking?_

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked her.

When she turned to look at me, I noticed that her hair was curled and she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"I thought you said you have bad eyesight?"

"Yes bad enough that I can't read words and such but good enough to recognize and see people. Also, how could you greet me with a question like that?"

"Sorry Sharmila-sama." I apologized, bowing to her.

Sharmila got down from the table, "Hey! Hey! Today is your special day! So don't call me sama for today okay?"

"Does that mean you won't give me orders?" I asked hopefully.

"I can't promise that because I need your help with Logan's present later."

I sighed, "Fine, fine. So what's my present?"

Sharmila smirked then, grabbed my hand and dragged me to a chair a fair distance in front of the table.

She pushed me into the chair and said to me, "Wait here, Real."

_What is she going to do?_

She turned, climbed up the stairs, grabbed the mike from the table and-

_Wait there was a mike on the table? I didn't notice..._

And just right on cue, music began to play and Sharmila started to sing.

Are you listening?

Hear me talk, hear me sing.

Open up the door

Is it less, is it more?

Sharmila climbs down the steps, still singing.

_Not bad…_

_But seriously Victorious?_

When you tell me to beware

Are you here are you there?

Is there something I should know?

Sharmila's in front of me now, she brought the mike to her lips and sings the next verse to me and only me.

_Hmm not that I think about it, I was pretty mean to her when we first met. I kept ignoring her when she scolded me about how mean I was._

Easy come, easy go.

Noddin' your head

Don't hear a word I said

I can't communicate

When you wait

Don't relate.

I try to talk to you

But you never even knew

She turns; goes back up the steps, pointed at me and sang,

So what's it gonna be?

Tell me, can you hear me?

Sharmila jumped onto the table and started dancing.

I'm so sick of it!

You're attention deficit.

Never listen, never listen.

I'm so sick of it!

So I'll throw another fit.

Never listen, never listen.

Then out of nowhere, she jumped off the table she was on and landed right in front me!

_Holy crap, that scared me…_

I scream your name!

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout!

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out!

(Hey!)

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa

She stopped dancing and walked around me, giving me looks as she passed by.

Patience running thin, running thin

Come again?

Tell me what I get

Opposite, opposite.

Show me what is real

If it breaks, does it heal?

Open up your ear

Why you think that I'm here?

Keep me in the dark

Are you even thinking of me?

Is someone else above me?

Gotta know, Gotta know.

What am I gonna do?

Cause I can't get through to you.

So whats it's gonna be?

Tell me, Can you hear me?

(Can you hear?)

She ran up the steps once more and started dancing again

I'm so sick of it!

You're attention deficit.

Never listen, never listen.

I'm so sick of it!

So I'll throw another fit.

Never listen, never listen.

I scream your name!

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout!

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out!

**(Watch the video on YouTube; "Victorious" - "Freak the Freak Out" Movie Scene Song HD**

** my performance was something like what Victoria did. I idolize Victoria Justice! She's awesome!) **

I clapped at her performance and in return, she gave me a grin.

"How was it?" she asked me

"Pretty good. But why a song?"

"I couldn't think of what to give you..." she replied, scratching her head and laughing nervously

"But a song from Victorious?"

"Hey! I like Victorious!"

I shook my head.

This girl…

And then all of a sudden, I felt a mischievous smile form on my lips when an idea came to mind.

_This'll be fun._

**Suteneko's POV**

"Thanks." He said as he kissed my cheek.

_I felt like my face become as hot as the Sahara Desert!_

"Real?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry so what's Logan's present going to be anyway? A song like mine?"

"Oh, you'll see." I told him, smiling mysteriously.

**What will Logan-kun's present be?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Singing You Heart Out

**Suteneko: Shit! It's getting close to 6! Hurry girls!**

**Suteneko's charas: Suteneko does not own anything here!**

"You look beautiful Suteneko-san" Tadase complimented.

Suteneko sighed, "I look weird."

"No you don't" I reassured her.

"Don't you think this dress is too….oh I don't know SPARKLY for something like this?"

"Suteneko-san, there are singers who've worn shorter and way more eye-catching dresses than the one you're wearing now."

Suteneko sweatdropped and looked down at her dress, "Well I guess it's not that bad."

At that moment Real walked in with the girls behind him and when they saw Suteneko, they smiled.

She was wearing an off the shoulder lead colored short dress with wide straps. A swirling hand sewn beadwork covered the entire mini hem lined dress the stray cat was wearing.

Yaya ran over and hugged her, "You look just gorgeous Neko-chi!"

"Yaya! Don't crumple dress!" Utau yelled.

"Sorry!" she released the stray cat authoress and backed a step.

"Again, Cho & Chouko did a great job with your make-up." Rima remarked.

"Aren't you wearing the same at the New Year's party?" Utau asked

"Yeah"

"Light pink lipstick, light pink blush, black kohl eyeliner, golden eye shadow and highlighter" Amu recalled.

_Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you_

Utau flipped open her cell and her eyes widened when she finished reading the text sent to her, "QUICK! LOGAN AND THE BOYS ARE COMING!"

Tadase grabbed Real by the arm, "Quick Real! Help me with the piano!"

**With Logan**

"So I yet again will be having another surprise party here at the Royal Garden?" Logan asked Ikuto as we enter the garden.

"Yup"

"Will Suteneko-chan be there?"

"Are you kidding? That girl would never EVER miss your birthday."

Before Logan could reply to do that, a certain pig-tailed brunette glomped him "Logan-chi! Happy Birthday!"

Logan thanked her and the glasses wearing samurai helped him pry off Yaya.

All of a sudden, everyone could here a piano playing and two voices singing.

Ohh yeah yeah

Their voices are really familiar…..

The situations turns around enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down

Logan and the others walked further inside to see Suteneko with a mike in hand and Tadase playing the piano.

So many times I don't know why  
But I know we can make it as long as you say it

Logan smiled.

Suteneko-chan….

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Ohhh

Suteneko begins to walk from her place behind the piano to the front, still singing as she walks.

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it

She walks down the steps, still singing.

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

Once she was in front, Suteneko was still singing but smiling more than ever.

Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
Know I know why know we can make it  
If tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more

Ikuto noticed the huge frin that was playing on Logan's face,

_Wow what a smiley grin on Logan's face..._

_Either the dress Suteneko's wearing is turning him on or the song she's singing really moves him._

_I think it's the dress._

_I mean he is seventeen._

_Hey! Same age as me!_

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

Suteneko smiled, "Happy Birthday Logan-kun."

Logan didn't say anything, he just leaned forward and kissed her.

On the nose?

"Thanks"

"When is that idiot ever gonna kiss her on the lips?" the Shugo Chara cast though in unison.

Suteneko however was blushing like mad, her face as red as a lobster.

"Y-your wel-lcome…" she stuttered out.

Tadase smiled,

_May Suteneko-san and Toufuu-kun have many happy times together._

**Suteneko's charas: Hope you have a great birthday Logan!**

**Suteneko: Come on! I need to get ready for school here! Wrap it up!**

**Suteneko's charas: Hope you enjoyed this fic and please review!**


End file.
